


The monster that's under my bed

by Linkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: C'est beau l'amitié, Cauchemars, Chaud et doux, Dreams, Du moins au début, Et particulièrement belle, Gen, Harry ne trouve pas la sortie, Histoire courte, Il recherche la chaleur de Louis, Ils sont merveilleux, Louis chantonne doucement pour l'endormir, Louis est son doudou, Mais mignonnette, Mais tout le groupe, No Sex, Non ce n'est pas une pub pour des TicTac, Orage, Oui il est possible que j'abuse clairement sur les tags, Parce que je trouve leur amitié inspirante, Pas seulement Louis & Harry, Pluie battante, Prisonnier d'un cauchemar, Singing, bonne lecture !, friends - Freeform, sing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fait un cauchemar et se réfugie dans le lit de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monster that's under my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Eminem. The Monster, pour ceux/celles voulant la connaître. C'est un petit os très court, très simple, mais j'ai eu l'idée et j'ai juste ouvert un nouveau fichier... Comme dit dans les tags, j'ai toujours admiré ce groupe pour l'entente et l'amitié. Malgré le départ de Zayn - lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, il était toujours dans le groupe - ils sont simplement resté eux-mêmes. Je les aimes. Ils me mettent de si bonne humeur. Tout comme j'aime leur amitié, tout simplement :)

Il faisait nuit et l'orage qui avait menacé Londres depuis le début de l'après-midi avait fini par éclater. Les coups de tonnerre retentissaient en cascade dans un rythme régulier, la pluie battait le toit avec force, les éclairs zébraient le ciel d'un jaune lumineux presque aveuglant. Et dans son lit, Harry ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner sentant l'orage gronder même en dormant.

 

Harry était un grand dormeur et quand il était fatigué, peu de choses pouvait le tirer de son sommeil, à l'exception d'un cauchemar. Se tortillant encore, il sentait inconsciemment la fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau rendant son sommeil encore plus désagréable et humide - mais de la mauvaise façon. La sueur n'était jamais agréable. Les draps s'enroulaient autour de lui et il chercha sa couette qu'il avait repoussé plus tôt dans la nuit espérant gagner de la chaleur. Mais il continuait de bouger sans cesse, essayant de trouver une position plus agréable, essayant de sortir de ce rêve. C'était particulier, très particulier, cette sensation de ne pas se réveiller. De faire tout son possible pour ouvrir les yeux, mais ne pas y arriver. D'être prisonnier de son cauchemar sans porte de sortie. Vouloir hurler de toutes ses forces, mais sentir sa voix s'éteindre comme si notre souffle n'était plus. Ça avait quelque chose d'étouffant. C'était comme se noyer. Sentir l'air manquer, sentir ses membres devenir lourds, sentir sa vision devenir de plus en plus floue et doucement au fur et à mesure se sentir sombrer dans le néant. Sans personne. Abandonné à son propre sort.

 

Il cauchemardait souvent. Plus qu'il ne rêvait. Ce n'était pas un problème, il avait l'habitude, mais quand ces cauchemars là, ceux qui le gardait piégé dans un sommeil désagréable le rendait fébrile et effrayé. C'était être dans un autre monde. Un autre monde où le groupe n'existant pas. Où il n'avait jamais rencontré Louis, Niall, Liam et Zayn. Et ça le terrifiait. Complètement ! Parce qu'il aimait sa vie, il aimait vivre son rêve à leurs côtés. Voyager à travers le monde. Rencontrer des fans, certaines trop hystériques et effrayantes. Composer et écrire afin d'être fier de l'album suivant. Mais quand il était dans ces cauchemars, il perdait tout. Jusqu'à ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à ses fabuleux moments avec les garçons.

 

Un puissant coup de tonnerre éclata et Harry trouva la porte de sortie. Dans un sursaut, il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux, les membres tremblant.

 

Louis. Il voulait Louis. Maintenant. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle de Louis qui faisait face à la sienne. Louis dormait paisiblement, au chaud sous sa couette. Sa respiration était lente et profonde. Il referma la porte et à pas feutrés, avança vers le lit. Harry essuya les larmes qu'ils n'avaient pas senti couler sur ses joues et se glissa lentement sous la couette aux côtés de Louis. Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit la chaleur l'envelopper. Louis dégageait une certaine chaleur qui faisait du bien à Harry. Son parfum venait chatouiller ses narines, le rassurant que plus.

 

Louis se redressa et se tourna vers Harry.

 

 **« Harry ? Ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et endormie.

 

**« Juste un cauchemar. »**

 

Le châtain acquiesça et se tourna vers le bouclé pour l'enrouler dans une étreinte dont lui seul avait le secret. Harry se laissa faire tel un pantin. Il posa sa tête contre le torse chaud de Louis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réfugiait dans le lit de Louis après un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas non plus une habitude, mais Louis savait que quand il le faisait c'est parce qu'il était perturbé. Harry dormait toujours mieux avec Louis, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dormir toutes les nuits à ses côtés. Mais les rares fois où ça arrivait, il profitait toujours de ses caresses, de ses murmures, de sa chaleur et de son parfum.

 

Après de longues minutes, Harry sentit la fatigue l'alourdir. Il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil qu'il savait d'avance réparateur et bien meilleur tandis que Louis chantonnait doucement _Dream On_ dans son oreille.

 

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
